Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to social networking and, more particularly, to a method and system for transmitting real-time data from a vehicle system to an internet-based social network using a mobile device.
Description of the Background Art
As social networking and constant connectivity to their digital lives becomes more important, people are spending more time using their mobile connectivity devices in the vehicle. Currently, an increasing number of people use their mobile devices (e.g., smart-phones) to access social networks (e.g., Facebook, twitter, etc.) while driving. The use of electronic devices, especially smart-phones, while driving can be highly distracting and potentially dangerous. Because of this, distracted driving receives much attention from the media, the automotive industry, and the regulating bodies. New, stricter federal regulations are planned to prevent people from using mobile devices while driving. Indeed, thirty-five states have banned texting while driving. Despite these laws, however, people continue to use their devices in the car in a distracting manner while driving.
While addressing the aforementioned concerns, the automotive industry also has the need to meet customer expectations in connecting its cars to social media. Through a gateway, a user has the ability to access vehicle controller area network (CAN) data (e.g., accurate speed, fuel/energy consumption, distance travelled, time travelled, etc.) and share this information with the user's social network through a mobile device.
There are different conventional methods for integrating a social network or third party application, in general, into the vehicle's infotainment (e.g., radio and navigation) system. There are several conventional methods to connect the infotainment system to a social network. One such method includes integration by duplicating the contents of a smart-phone screen to an infotainment display (e.g., MirrorLink). This method uses virtual network computing (VNC) for screen control and access. VNC basically works by copying the device screen, pixel-per-pixel, and sending it to the infotainment system several times per second. Another method includes using a third party application programming interface (API) in the infotainment system program code to access third party application code running on a backend server. Additionally, one conventional method includes accessing smart-phone application program code, but controlling and operating the application by using the built-in infotainment display (i.e., remote control smart-phone application).
Another conventional method, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0001843, includes changing a user interface of a mobile computing device when the device is in a motion state. While driving, the user interface can change to display only certain functions, which reduces driver distraction. Furthermore, the method automatically posts user-location information to a social network. Additionally, information can include the user's longitude and latitude, speed, origin, time traveled, route, etc.
Furthermore, another conventional method is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0158845. In this method, the user inputs predefined auto update data (filter, setup). The system/method then automatically posts that information either periodically or in predefined driving situations (e.g., start/arrival, 10 miles before point of interest, etc.). A drawback to this method is that it is inconvenient to require the user to always post information before arriving to a destination. Instead, the user may wish to post in some situations and not in others. Since the option is predefined in the setup, the user cannot spontaneously post desired information.
There is no conventional method, however, to directly connect vehicle data to a user's social network via a mobile device.